


The Stars, The Moon, and Everything In Between

by virtuemoir29



Category: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir29/pseuds/virtuemoir29
Summary: Vancouver SOI gets a little interesting.





	The Stars, The Moon, and Everything In Between

**2018 Vancouver SOI**

The applause is deafening. She'll never get used to the immense uproar of cheers that seem to rise from the arena's core, that evoke an even brighter grin from the sheltered shadows deep inside herself. Tessa looks at Scott, enchanted by his imaginary halo that seems to enlighten his face in a heavenly glow, his smile that radiates joy. His dark hair falls in curls around his chiseled face, framing it like a precious painting. Parted, his lips are deliciously full, and she wants nothing more than to capture them with hers. Scott's eyes have always been a window to his soul, like stained glass windows containing every emotion. 

His eyes contain the stars, his smile has uncovered the moon from the concealing shadows of night. He's a drug, and she's addicted. 

Scott strokes over to her, softly placing his hand on the small of her back. "White is my favourite colour on you," he whispers, his voice smooth as silk. She just smiles, and he guides her into the opening position of their first program, the one that she could skate in her sleep, the one that she remembers every step of.

The soft rises and falls of the Mahler symphony capture the audience, and it's as if the entire crowd has let out a breath. They flow through the program, the haunting swells of the music accentuating every movement. Every touch is electrifying, every handhold a lifeline grounding them to each other. Scott's hands claim her possessively, because she belongs to him. Lifting her, Scott's hands linger for longer than they need to, his lips blissfully close. Euphoric, Tessa relishes in the high of the program, Scott feeding off of her radiating energy. Scott deliciously caresses her face, and she suppresses a shuddering sigh. Tessa feels like she's flying, and Scott's the wind beneath her wings. In their end position, Scott's hand captures hers, and he places their intertwined hands over his heart. Tears prickle in her eyes, and she's fighting relentlessly to prevent them from spilling over.

Mahler is her most cherished possession, the artifact that's the most precious in her well-crafted museum. It's the one program that came together incredibly organically, like the beautiful music was made specially for them, like the choreography had existed before, but was never given the light of day until they shone their own light on it. The movements seemed to have choreographed themselves, showcasing their story effortlessly well. Mahler is her romance, it's a love story where Scott is her prince, and she is the princess, they fall in love at the drop of a hat, and they live happily ever after. The program always seemed to flow out of her, like her heart was being poured onto the ice. It's her art piece, the program she and Scott shaped with their own hands, unceasingly working to smooth out any wrinkles, to perfect their creation before sending it out for the world to view. After all, Mahler has always been her favourite, the fairytale-like program capturing her heart. 

When she stands to greet the crowd, Scott surprises her by staying down on the ice, and he shifts so he's on one knee. Tessa places her hand over her mouth, gasping along with the audience. Seemingly unaware of the crowd hanging on to their every move, he takes her small, cold hands in his large, warm ones, his thumbs tracing intricate patterns on her palms. 

"Tessie, from the moment I met you, I knew an angel had entered my life. You truly have angel wings, your halo shines as bright as the stars." Her desperate attempts to keep the tears at bay crumple, and they cascade down her face in a waterfall. "Your smile is the most beautiful thing, like church bells. It's still incredible to me that you let me love you, and if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life returning the favour." She's grinning now, the emotion radiating off of her in waves that are tangible.

"Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you marry me?" he murmurs, kissing her knuckles. The audience gasps, grasping on to every detail. 

"Yes, Scott, of course I will," she breathes through tears, and as soon as she says those words, he stands, wraps his arms around her, lifts her up, and kisses her. She smiles against his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair. The audience cheers, but as always, it's like they aren't there. It's like they're on their own planet, surrounded by the brightest stars. 

They skate off into the stars, illuminated by the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love if you could leave some comments ;)


End file.
